


The Unlikely Return

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism, dubcon, monster arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Home alone and suffering during the summer break heat, Marco finds himself in for a rude awakening from an old appendage.





	

The mid-afternoon heat was scorching, nearly unbearable to the brown haired and tan skinned teenager who currently tossed and turned in his bed. The blankets were kicked off of the bed long ago and the thin white sheets were near soaked with sweat, the material clinging to Marco’s skin as he tried to sleep to avoid the full brunt of the heat; however even in his sleep he tossed and turned, his bangs sweat soaked to his forehead and his right arm aching painfully. Sitting up with a startled jolt Marco’s eyes widened, his breathe coming out in staggered pants as he looked about the room, looking for the source of what had awoken him only to hiss loudly in pain, his left arm shooting over to touch his right, noticing that despite the heat his arm felt cold, skin a bit damp with what he was hoping was just sweat. Wincing he moved and wiggled his right fingers, making note that it was harder to bend them and even harder to move his wrist without the shooting pain causing him to cry out. 

“I can’t take this anymore!” Getting out from the tangled sheets he headed for his closet, carefully grabbing a clean pair of clothing before making his way to the bathroom, the promise of a cold shower and a possible trip to the hospital bringing his mind to ease.  
With Star being gone for the first week of summer break Marco found that having the bathroom to himself was once again a treat he was ready to over use. Once depositing his clothes onto the closed toilet seat Marco turned on the shower, opting for the coldest setting that the spraying water could go before stripping down from his sweat soaked boxer shorts, thankful he didn’t have to remove a shirt as he stepped under the frigid spray, gasping at first before sighing in thankful relief. The heat slowly dissipating from his aching body, his arm beginning to relax despite the painful throb that dulled to a bone-weary ache. 

With the water spraying down his back Marco began to clean himself up despite the ache, aware that with each movement from his arm that it moved less and less to the point that he found himself in fear of it being possibly paralyzed despite the logical part of his brain tell him to calm down. Soon using his left arm for the cleaning. Taking a shaky breath Marco wiggled his toes before bending his knees, working his way up the body with each joint to make sure they properly worked before to his horror he found that his right arm was completely numb and limp, the skin around his fingers nails and tips beginning to turn a violet color that he could only associate with one appendage he once had before.

The monster arm. 

“No- No- NO!” stepping back in repulse and fear at the thought Marco found himself backing up against the glass shower door, the door swinging open at his weight leaving him to fall flat on his back with a painful thud, his ears ringing and vision blurring from the impact. Shaking his head to best clear it Marco sat up, watching in panic whilst the fingers of his right hand began to fuse together, nails melting into the skin of the newly forming appendage as the arm itself began to elongate, pain shooting down Marco’s right side from the strain. Unable to watch while the appendage grew Marco felt his stomach churn, the familiar translucent slime beginning to drip and ooze, small ribs and suckers growing on the bottom before it came to a sudden stop, the transformation finally complete once his arm was replaced fully.

Getting up as best he could Marco gazed in a mixture of horror and disgust at the tentacle appendage, his first thought was to go to Star for help, however with her gone he knew a letter would take far too long to get to her, and with Tom knowing little to no magic, he knew his boyfriend would be of no help either. Taking a step back to observe the appendage Marco furrowed his brows, noting that the appendage did not move and sway like it once did, however remained still, an odd pulsing radiating from his shoulder, however no movement that brought promise of threat. Despite his better judgement, Marco headed back to the shower to try and rinse off the slime, finding that the more he tried to get rid of it, the more that was secreted, a thicker slime like substance coming from the spaded tip. Sighing in annoyance Marco turned the water of the shower off, heading out with the appendage dragging behind him, making the ache in his shoulder throb once more before he stopped, drying himself off with the towel he had resting on the sink counter. With each rub of the towel down his tanned skin Marco kept a wary eye on the tentacle, a shiver running down his spine when he brought the towel to his groin, careful to keep his thoughts on fear and destruction rather than the thought of Tom and what the demon would do if everything were normal and Marco was naked and wet in front of the demon. Shaking his head to clear the thought Marco groaned, his cock already beginning to stiffen despite his willing it away, not wanting, nor daring to be aroused when something so vulgar was attached to his body.

With rigid movements Marco tugged up the jean shorts he had selected, deciding against the red hoodie and shirt at the thought of having to lift the tentacle that currently was his right arm. Huffing Marco ran a hand through his wet hair. Brushing it just barely out of his face, Marco headed back into his bedroom, walking over to the bed slowly before using his left arm to re arrange his pillows and to pull up the sheets, laying down a towel for where he knew the tentacle would be once he got onto the bed to read. After all, with no Star, and parents around to steal him away, he was finally able to catch up on his comic books and freely day dream of Tom, secretly wishing that despite the teasing he would receive, that the other was with him, maybe then the situation wouldn’t be so bad. 

Resting back on the bed Marco fluffed up a pillow behind his head before doing the same to one that he tucked under his low back; a comic in hand whilst his tentacle appendage laid limply beside him on the towel, once more secreting slime. Flipping the pages of the comic book Marco soon crossed one leg over the other, a soft chuckle escaping him at the imagining of Tom in one of the dark and cool toned skin tight costumes from the book he currently read- oh how he would do anything to allow himself one day of being the ‘damsel in distress’.

“It’s odd, you’re not doing anything…” Marco remarked aloud, turning his head to glance at the tentacle, trying in vain to see if he himself could control it, however he found that once again it was not responsive. Huffing in annoyance Marco dropped the comic book over the edge of the bed before stretching out again, his eyes closing. “Fine, whatever, maybe when I wake up from a nap you’ll be gone and I can just chalk this up to one crazy dream.”

With eyes, closed Marco began to relax, curling his toes and flexing the fingers of his left hand, a sigh of relief escaping over the fact that he could still move at least those digits. Reaching for the devil horned teddy bear that sat by the other pillows Marco nuzzled it close under his chin, breathing in the scent of the cologne Tom had sprayed it with when he had originally given it to Marco for their first Valentines together. The scent was spicy and earthy with just a hint of campfire- everything that made Marco feel at home; smiling sleepily the teen willed himself to doze, dreaming of the three-eyed demon and pink bunnies.

Oh how he wished Tom was sleeping beside him, and oh how very glad the tentacle was that Marco was finally starting to fall asleep…

 

Dressed in a red sheer night gown Marco dreamt of sauntering over to Tom, ready to fall to his knees to give the demons cock a kiss only to see the body of Tom slowly turn to slime, the color purple and translucent, keeping the shape only of Tom for a brief moment before shooting forward at the teen, pinning him down before…

 

“Wha-?!” With dark brown eyes snapping open Marco awoke with a startled gasp, convinced it was all a bad dream until he felt his ‘arm’ move. Somehow in his sleep the tentacle had all but tore off the zipper of Marco’s shorts, slime covering his clothed groin and naked belly, the appendage having grown in length wrapped around his left thigh, the spade tip stroking persistently against Marco’s groin. Struggling to try and move away Marco found his left hand stuck to the bed, a thick glob of slime keeping his arm immobile despite his erratic movement. “Let go- and stop touching me you- perverted tentacle!” 

Whimpering at the sensation of the spaded tip slipping under the waistband of his briefs Marco flinched, trying his best to close his legs- to cut off access to the tentacle only to have the appendage secrete more gel onto his other leg, forcefully spreading Marco’s legs while the slime solidified to be like the one that pinned down his arm. With Marco’s legs spread and the fabric of his shorts tight, the tentacle made quick work of tearing both it and the briefs off, earning a cry of pain from the teen as the fabric dug into his skin before tearing. With Marco’s full groin on display the spaded tip began to secrete a thinner translucent version of the slime it had been previously using, the spaded tip stroking down Marco’s cock that began to slowly become erect despite the fear in his eyes; slipping the slime down Marco’s cock the spaded tip stroked and rubbed carefully against his sensitive sack, earning a broken moan from the teen. 

“Please stop- why are you doing this?! Last time you wanted to kill me, and now you want to humiliate me?!” Marco moaned as the slime lubricated tip moved further under his sack, moving to stroke between the teens partially spread cheeks, wiggling the soft, wet part of the tip against Marco’s puckered hole. “You- you can’t be serious- y-you want to fuck me?! No way- this is too weird, you’re my arm still, listen to me!”

The tentacle tightened around Marco’s thigh in warning, the tip rubbing against the hole to slicken it up before withdrawing from between his cheeks, moving once more to wrap and stroke around Marco’s fully erected cock, the ribbed and suckered sided part of the tentacle making sure to rub slowly over the skin of his shaft before slipping into a rhythm of strokes and jerking, the spaded tip slapping against Marco’s lower belly whenever the teen began to protest. Within moments however Marco began to try and rock his hips, swearing softly in Spanish just how wrong the situation was but just how incredible it felt; moving just a bit lower to rub at his sack as well the tentacle earned yet another moan from Marco, his own translucent pre-cum mixing with the tentacles slime. Rocking as best he could Marco moaned, his lower belly stroked in reward before the tentacle stopped its persistent rubbing earning a whimper from Marco at the loss of sensation. Opening his eyes Marco watched in fascination as the tentacle spade tip slithered to his puckered hole, however once the tip began to wiggle and stretch the puckered rim of muscle Marco felt his cock being ‘sucked’ by a mouth like slit that grew and tore into the appendage; the opened flesh sucking on Marco’s cock to distract him once the spade tip began to fully stretch him. Clutching the sheets with his fingers Marco cried out at the battling sensations, his body unable but to become like putty, moving and stretching at the will of the appendage, his cock being sucked completely just in time to lessen the pain of the tip finally slipping further inside of him, stretching even further as the tentacle slithered into him deeper, forcing the teen to nearly panic before it retracted, the tip barely kept in before it did so again. Gasping and trying to wiggle his hips away Marco found himself powerless once the tentacle appendage began to thrust harder, the ‘mouth’ sucking and tightening around his cock in time with the jerky movements of the tentacle. Ramming hard against Marco’s prostate the teen nearly broke free of his restraints, his eyes wide in pleasure, begging softly for the tentacle to do so again.

“Aa-aah! Right there- oh Tom, please…please keep that up!” Marco cried out at the blinding pleasure he endured once the tentacle began to slam against his prostate almost violently, forcing Marco to stretch even more once the tentacle started to grow in girth. Closing his eyes Marco focused on the thought of Tom, justifying the pleasure he felt, praying that as long as he thought of the other that it would make the situation just a tiny bit okay. “Mmm- please, too thick- slow down, you’re going to break me!”

The tentacle continued to slam into him, Marcos eyes tearing up from pleasure that made his toes curl, his cock and sack licked and sucked by the mouth like opening on the appendage, at times tugging on his sack to earn a loud whine from the tanned skin teen. Secreting and dribbling slime down his cock and inside of him, Marco whimpered, feeling the secretion thickening before the tentacle once more slammed against his prostate, going completely still and thickening before pumping hot, sticky slime inside of the teen. Marco’s cock was clamped upon, forcing the teen to cum as he was filled, his back arching at best he could before he finally went limp, eyes wide in pleasure as the tentacle filled him a bit more before slipping out, pressing down upon Marco’s lower abdomen a bit to help expel the slime, however remaining clamped around Marco’s cock, refusing to let the teen go flaccid, the spade tip rubbing against Marco’s sack to catch his attention.

“Oh god- please, not again!”

“But Marco, baby, you did so well!” A voice cooed, forcing the teen to look across the room to where a freshly cut dimensional hole floated, a very familiar red skinned demon teen watching with a smirk that made Marco want to cry. “I tried calling you, and when you didn’t pick up I decided to drop by. Oh, but you were just too cute to wake up; so, I decided to just wait- and well, once I saw what your ‘arm’ was doing, I just had to watch.”

Walking over to the bed Tom smiled down at the poor red faced Marco, a clawed hand stroking Marco’s neck softly, a kiss being pressed to his lips. 

“But baby?”

“Mmm?” Marco murmured, both nervous by the devilish smirk and yet incredibly turned on.

“This time I want in too.”


End file.
